


Temper, Temper

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [42]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is playing in a soccer game when a kid on the other team trips Edward. Edward is angry and humiliated he was tripped and goes after the kid earning a yellow card. Coach then benches him for the rest of the game because conduct like that is un-sportsman like. Edward complains to Arthur and Eames about it after but they agree with Coach. Until Edward has gone to bed and Eames sides with Edward while Arthur tells him he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, Temper

One weekend, it was Edward’s soccer game and the entire family went. Edward dressed in his uniform and Briar Rose was excited to be in her grey and black sweat pants, black tanktop and red Converse sneakers. She let her hair be brushed but wanted nothing done to it - to be more casual. Phillip was carried by Arthur and in his baby bag, there were snacks for the kids and extra changes of clothes for all of them. Arthur had learned to carry not only extra diapers, but extra t-shirts for Edward and Briar Rose. 

They got to the game and let Edward go join his team while Eames, Arthur, Phillip and Briar Rose found a seat. Soon, the game started and all the other parents and family were also in the stands, cheering on their children as they played. 

Briar Rose stood up on the bleachers, shouting for her brother, clapping for him and cheering when his team scored a point. By the time they were up to their third point, the other team down to zero, Edward was focused and he got the ball, kicking it down the field, passing it to his team mate and running ahead. As he went to get in position, one of the opposite team members, purposely tripped Edward, the both of them crashing down to the grass. Arthur and Eames stood up, resisting the need to run down to the field and see if their son was okay but then they ere relieved when Edward stood up, brushing himself off. 

Much to both of their surprise, Edward was not only fine, but he was angry. He turned to the kid who knocked him down and charged at him, knocking him to the ground and started to hit him. The field exploded into a frenzy, the sounds of shouting kids and parents filled the air and the sound of the whistle followed. Both team coaches were on the field, separating the other players and Edward was given the yellow card. As Edward grew furious, the coach benched him and he was made to sit down on the sidelines. 

Eames sighe as Arthur frowned. Briar Rose tugged on Eames’ wrist.

“Daddy, what happened? Why isn’t Edward playing anymore?”

“He broke the rules, my flower. He’s being punished.”

Briar Rose frowned and shook his head. 

“He shouldn’t be! That kid knocked him down!”

Eames agreed.

In the car ride home, Edward still pouting, his uniform dirty, his knees and elbows banged up. Eames saw him and said,

“Hey sprog. You okay?”

“No! Stupid Keith knocked into me and I got in trouble, it’s not fair! My team was winning!”

“You guys still won.”

“But I wanted to play!”

“Edward, you knew it was wrong to go after the other kid. He would have gotten in trouble on his own if you had walked away.” Said Arthur.

Edward pouted and crossed his arms, looking out the window.

“Edward. You know you were wrong.”

“I know…”

Eames didn’t agree, but he wouldn’t undermine his husband in front of their children. Once they got home and after they had dinner and everyone got ready for bed, Eames peeked in on his eldest. He sat beside him as he pet Woody and said,

“Hey, you know your dad and I we agree on a lot, but on things like today, we don’t. I think you were right. The kid shouldn’t have knocked into you and you defended yourself, just like I said you always should. You were right to do so.”

Edward looked at Eames and smiled a little.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I expect you to stand up for yourself all the time and you made me proud.”

Edward grinned and Eames could hear Arthur leaving Phillip’s room so Eames stood up and got Edward into bed. He leaned down, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t tell dad though, he thinks he’s right. Good night.”

Edward giggled to himself and nodded.

“Night dad.”

While he and Arthur passed each other in Edward’s doorway, they smiled at each other and Eames went to check on his daughter and then his youngest before going to his own bedroom, Arthur joining him a bit later. As they changed for bed, Eames said to Arthur,

“I don’t think the coach was right for punishing Edward. The sprog was just standing up for himself.”

“There were better ways to do it.”

“Yeah, but that kid had it coming.”

Arthur sighed and shook his head and sat down beside his spouse.

“Eames, you can’t teach him that fighting is the answer to everything.”

“I don’t. I just think if someone puts their hands on you, they deserve to catch your hands in return.”

Arthur shook his head again and leaned over, kissing Eames’ cheek.

“Oh my love, you’re…so wrong.”

Eames laughed.

“Well…be that as it may, I want my son to stand up for himself. I’m proud of him.”

Arthur just laughed.


End file.
